1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to Relational Database Management Systems (RBMS) and more particularly to a Memory-Resident Database Management System (MRDBMS) and its implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional Relational Database Management Systems store data in hard disk based files or file systems, and load data from the hard disk into RAM (Random Access Memory) when necessary. However, hard disk I/O is normally much slower than I/O in RAM. The present invention is to reduce hard disk I/Os for substantially all operations in a database. In a preferred embodiment, the hard disk use is limited to initialization, backup and recovery operations.